Hope It Gives You Hell
by RikkuElloneValentine
Summary: Still need to come up with a summary. Will come up with it soon, though. Yuffentine and SOME Cloti
1. Prologue

**A/N – **Prologue first! It's told in First Person, A.K.A., Yuffie's POV. Enjoy! 3

___________________________________________

_SMACK!_ That hurt! My cheek is throbbing now; damn strong hand! I put a hand on my cheek and glared up at my attacker – smacker, if you may. He called himself 'Hojo' and I swear I've heard that name somewhere before, I just can't remember _where_.

"Feisty little one, aren't you? Or would you prefer 'Stubborn Little Brat?" He said. I scowled.

"I prefer Yuffie, thank you very much!" I stood up, reaching back for my shuriken so I could kill this insane man. My mouth opened in surprise; my shuriken wasn't there! "What'd you do with my shuriken?!" I screamed.

"Oh, you won't be needing those." He answered.

"Where the hell are my shuriken?!" I yelled again.

"Somewhere where you can't find them."

That was it! I walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, picking him up off his feet. "I _will_ find it, and when I do, I guarantee that you'll feel **a lot** of pain!" Wait; what's that button that he's – ow! What the heck was _that_? I'll ask, "What the heck was _that_?!"

"A shocker collar. Everytime you misbehave, you'll be shocked by this. If you be good, then you won't have to feel the pain that it brings. If I press the button long enough, the shock will kill you, so I suggest you be good."

What am I? Some kind of pet? I'll ask him that, too, "Am I some kind of pet of yours or something?"

"You know Vincent Valentine, correct?" I nodded. "I'll experiment on you like I experimented on him, only without the help of Mrs. Crescent."

Hojo…Vincent…Oh my gawd! Hojo's the mad man that experimented on Vincent! So _that's_ where I've heard his name!! How come I'm just now remembering all this? Helloo! Brain! Keep working so I can think better! Oh shoot; he's blabbering about something. Sigh. Time to pay attention.

"What are your abilities?"

"I'm a thief and a ninja; I have all sorts of abilities."

"You're no help." He frowned.

"Then if I'm no help, let me go."

"Nice try. Soldiers!"

A bunch of soldier-looking guys came up to Hojo and saluted. "Yes sir?" The leader asked.

"Take our…," He looked at me for a moment then back to the soldier. "guest to her room, please."

"Yes sir!" Is that all he ever says? Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't need to be pushed!

"Stop pushing, damnit! I can walk on my own, thank you very much!" I yelled. They stopped pushing and I followed their leader.  
___________________________________________

So, I'm in my 'room' with nothing to do. If I'm going to be his 'toy', can't I at least get a little luxury? I'll ask.

"Hey! Guard…person! Come here for a second, will you?" I yell through the bars. He comes over to me.

"Hm?" He asks.

"If I'm going to be Hojo's little experiment, tell him to at least give me a little luxury or I'm not letting his bony fingers touch me! Alright?" He nodded and headed away. I backed away from the door and sat on my bed.

Okay, mind, have any plans of escape?

'_Climb out the window!' _Well, there are no windows.

'_Pick-lock the lock on the door?' _That'd be such a great idea if they hadn't taken away my bag!

'_Get a guard to let you out by flirting with them.' _I love that idea! Oh! Someone's coming!

"You called, Miss Stubborn?" I rolled my eyes. Miss Stubborn; like I haven't heard that one before! Well, actually, I haven't.

"Yes, I did. I'm bored!"

"And this concerns me how?"

"I won't let you lay on finger on me if I don't get some luxury now!"

I heard him sigh; I held back a giggle. Oh, shoot! He's talking again. "Like what?" He asks.

"Well, my bag had stuff I could entertain myself with in it; can I have it back?" Operation Flirt With the Guard is gone; Operation Pick Lock My Way Out is in progress! He's talking once more. Gosh, I really gotta stop zoning out!

"Alright. You can have it back." Yes! Defeat!

___________________________________________

Paper clip, paper clip. Damnit! Where the hell is my paper clip?! I know I had one…Aha! Found it. Okay, so no guard there, no guard here; I'm clear! Turn it this way, then that way, up, sideways . . ._beep. _Yes! Yuffie's still got it! Now to find my way out of here…Oof! The hell was that?! A brick wall or somethin'? Oh. Just a guard.

"Eh heh heh…" Is all I can say. _'Crap,' _is all I can think.

Better luck next time!

….Right?

Sigh. I think I need Vincent now.

___________________________________________

**A/N –** I kinda enjoyed writing this xD Hope you like it~! 3 Please vote if you think I do better writing in First Person or Third Person! Sorry if it's short!


	2. Failed Escape

**A/N – **The first chapter of Hope It Gives You Hell! Yay! -Cheers- Oh! By the way, the title is the name of a song by The All-American Rejects. Really good song!!

______________________________________

Augh! No! Sun, go away and let me sleep!!

_Knock knock. _"Yuffie?"

Looks like the sun's not the only one who won't let me sleep.

"I'm up, Teef." Gosh! Does she have to wake me up every morning?!

"Alright." She answers. Soon, I can hear her retreating. Time to go back to sleep!

_Ten minutes later. . ._

"Yuffie." There's no mistaking that voice, but why does it sound so close?

"Ahh! Are you trying to scare me to death, Vince?!" I'm breathing hard now; _he was soo close to my face when I opened my eyes! _

"I'm sorry." He's always sorry! "Tifa sent me up here to check on you."

I roll my eyes. "Alright, alright! I'll get up, since it seems I have no choice."

Hmm. . .what to wear today? And why is Vincent still in my room.

"Do you mind?" I ask him, flailing my arms. "I'm going to change!" Pervert, much? Sigh. Now I can change. Dun da dunn! Yuffie Kisaragi is now ready for whatever the day throws at her! _Maybe_.

Okay! So, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Cid, Marlene and Denzel are all here. "Hi everyone!"

They all echoed a hi back to me! Except for Vincent. He just nodded.

"Sleep well?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah! But I didn't wake up well." I answered.

Tifa looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you not feeling well, Yuffie?"

I shook my head. "No, no! I was just saying – ah. Never mind! Anyway, what's for breakfast?" I ask, sitting down next to Vincent at the bar.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Tifa answered. I frowned.

"Frowning gives you wrinkles!" Marlene stated. _Ah. The knowledge of a Demon Child_.

"I know that, Mar. But what you don't know is that frowning only gives you wrinkles if you frown a lot. I don't frown a lot, I smile a lot!" And to prove my point, I smiled the biggest smile I could. "See?"

"Ohh," The Demon Child said. "I see!" She then turned to Tifa. "You lied to me!" I laughed; even though they were a pain, they were funn_y_! Tifa shot a glare at me and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Marlene. I just quoted my mom when I said that." Oh, so innocent, but still a liar!

"It's alright." Marlene said, hugging Tifa. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright! Enough of this mushy stuff. I'm going back to bed."

I got up and turned to go back upstairs, but a hand caught my arm.

"Oh, no you don't," Tifa stated. "Sleeping in isn't healthy."

"For me, it is!" I answered, trying to rip my arm from her grasp. No luck; I just ended up popping my shoulder and elbow. "A little help, Vince?" I asked, tilting my head. He just shook his head.

"Jerk!"

He looks so. . ._clueless_. Does he even know what a jerk is? Oh! Her grip is lose enough that I can rip my arm out.

"Hah!" Now to make it back upstairs with my ninja speed! Dodge, duck, jump; made it! Whoa! How'd Vinnie get in here so fast?! I'll ask,

"How'd you get in here so fast?!"

". . ."

"Yeah! You just go on saying nothing while I slip out the window." Blink, blink. _How clueless is he?!_

". . .You're not going anywhere, Yuffie."

"Says the man who doesn't go anywhere." He raised an eyebrow. Distract him! "Look! A flying moogle!!" He fell for it! Now to quickly jump out the window! _Clink. _Got it! Crap, he's reaching for me. "Tchau!" And I jump out of the window. Success!

Or not. . . _damn!_ Vincent's fast!

"You're fast." And he just nods, staring at me. Time to distract him again. "Look! Meteor's back!" He doesn't look up. "I'm serious!!" I even look up with my eyes wide to show him that I am serious, but he still doesn't look. I sigh and hold out my wrists, as if he were going to arrest me.

"I'll go peacefully." And he grabs one of my wrists, pulling me along back to the bar.

* * *

**A/N - **'Tchau' means 'Bye' in Porteguese[or however that's spelled]. Ahywhoo; hope you guys liked it! :3


	3. Jerk

So, I'm back in the bar again. Stupid Vinnie and his quick-ness! And his strength! It nearly ripped my arm out of its' socket on the way back here!! But, then again, I _was_ trying to pull away. . .but still!

"Yuffie."

"Ah, go away. You hurt my arm!"

"I apologize."

"Yeah, yeah."

". . ."

"What'd you want, anyway, Vince?" He just shrugs. Jerk! _Jerk, jerk, jerk, JERK!! _

I sigh. "Why are you such a jerk to me?" Ohhh, the bar top feels really cool and smooth. . .

"Excuse me?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You're always such a jerk to me! What I wanna know is _why._ Why are you a jerk to me?"

"I don't believe that I act like a jerk to you, Yuffie."

_**Bullcrap!! **_


	4. Punishment

So. Here I am, cleaning the bar. _Sigh._ It's my 'punishment' for trying to escape the other day. I have to clean the bar and serve customers for a week, with no pay! That's sooo not fair. Would you say that it's fair? Didn't think so.

"Yuffie."

"GAH!!" Sigh again. There goes the wash rag. And it landed right on Vinnie's face! Ahahaha!

"Sorry, Vince, but that's what happens when you sneak up on me," Haha! He looks so funny!!

". . ."

"Anyway! What'd you want?"

". . .Tifa wants you to watch the kids for a while."

"Aw, man! I have to do babysitting too?! This punishment sucks!!"

"Then why'd you try to escape in the first place?"

". . .Shut up, Vince."

". . . ."

Did he really take that literally? "I didn't mean it literally. . ."

". . ." Nod.

Sigh. "Guess I'd better go find the kids now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If I were two little Demon Children, where would I be? Hmmm. . .aha! Outside with other kids! Damn, I'm good.

"Denzel! Marlene! I'm babysitting you so you might as well come here!!" How rude! They're groaning! And frowning, too. Well, Denzel is, actually. Marlene's smiling to big for her own good, which is. . .kinda creepy but cute, too. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I just call Marlene _cute_? Demon Children are not cute, Yuffie! Gawd, I've lost it. I swear I have.

"What're we gonna do now, Yuffie?" Marlene asks.

"You're going to do whatever you want, as long as it keeps you out of trouble, alright? If you get in trouble, then Auntie Yuffie'll get in trouble and possibly kicked out." That's a fact, too! I heard Tifa say that to Cloud once. . .

"So we can baseball with our friends?" Denzel asked, his face lighting up.

"Sure, sure! Have fun while you're doing it, too!"

They both let out a 'yes!' and go to play baseball with the other kids. Good. Now to go back to the bar and annoy–I mean, give Vince some '_company_'.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that didn't go so well. Vince got mad at my questioning a few times, and he's kinda scary when he's mad. Literally. Now, what can I do? Hm. . .oh, look! Tifa's back!

"Thank GAWD you're back, Tifa! The bar was so _boring_ today!"

"It's a Sunday, Yuffs. Rarely anyone comes here on a Sunday."

"Oh. Right." Blonde moment! But I'm not even blonde. . .ohh! What if I went blonde? Then it'd get Vinnie's attention! Wouldn't it? Hm. . .I'll have to think this over some more. . . .


	5. Opinions

Yaaaawwwn. Yay! It's a Saturday morning!! And who the hell is in the mirror with _**blonde hair?! **_Ah, right. That's _me_. I died my hair blonde! I've gotten some comments saying that I look better blonde. But those were from my fans. . .hmm. . . .

"Hey, Tifa?"

She tilts her head and looks at me. "Yes?"

"Do I look better blonde?"

"Uhmm. . .well. . ." Pause. She's thinking. _Why does she have to think about this?! _Maybe it looks horrible.

"Does it really look that bad?"

"No, sweetie! It's just different. And hard to get used to."

"But different is good, right?"

"Sometimes. . ." Another pause.

"It looks horrible, doesn't it? Don't spare my feelings!" She opens her mouth to say something. Too bad, you're getting cut off. "I knew it would! Oh, why do I have such bad ideas?!" Three, two, one. . .here comes the comforting.

"No, no. You have really good ideas, Yuffie! This one. . .well, it was bit extreme."

"Which is bad." I cut in.

". . ." I got her at a dead end.

"I knew it! I'm going upstairs to un-do it!!" I run for the stairs, but she stops me.

"No. Keep it for a while." She smiles softly. I sniffle and nod.

"Alright. You think Vincent will like it?" She shrugs. "That's no help!"

"Fine, fine. I think he'll love it. Does that help?"

"Lots."

"Who's this 'he'?" A new voice says. It's not dark and monotone, so it's not Vincent. Good. I think it's Cloud, though. . .

"Hey, Cloud!" Tifa says. Yup, I was right. Damn! I'm good. But, since she didn't answer his question, I will! "The 'he', Cloud, is Vincent."

He snaps his fingers and grins. "Should've known."

Yeah, you rub your arm, chocobo butt-boy. "Shut up."

He grins again. "Make me."

"I will if it comes down to it." Jerk. "Wipe the grin off your face, too." I smack his mouth. Hah! Perfect hit!

"Dang you hit hard, Yuf—WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!"

"You just now noticed? I died it blonde. For a natural blonde, you look blonde guys look B-A-D. Seriously." He just shakes his head.

"Why'd you dye it blonde?"

I'm not gonna answer that. "None of your business!"

He nudges me. "It's to get Vincent's attention, isn't it? Hmmm?"

"I said none of your business!" If he looks scared right now, wait 'till he sees me when I'm really cranky.

"Okay, okay. Chill."

I stick my tongue out at him and storm over to the door, the exit. Right when I reach out to open it, WHACK! The door hits me.

"OWW! GAWD that hurt!! Who the hell did this to my poor nose?!! 'Cause I'll—"

"I apologize." Dark, monotone. . .Vincent!

"I think you broke it, Vince. Or at least sprained it."

"Yuffie, I don't think you can sprain your nose. . ." Cloud says.

"Ah, shut up! I'm blonde!!"

"Not naturally."

"SHUT UP, CLOUD!!" He just laughs. Great. I'm getting laughed at. Not a good day for me. Whoa, who's touching my chin? Oh. Vincent is.

"I doubt I broke it, Yuffie." He reports.

"I don't."

". . ."

"Yay. More silence." Sarcasm. Now there's something cold on my nose. Ice pack.

"Hold it there," Tifa says. "It'll help."

"Right. Okay." Stupid doors. I hate them now. Especially the door that hit me. I hate Vincent now, too. He should've let me open the door. And I feel fingers in my hair. "Who's touching my hair?"

"Vincent." Cloud answers.

"Ah."

"Why?" Both Cloud and Vincent ask at the same time.

"'Cause a girl—me—needs to know."

". . ."

"Exactly." I say.

"What?" Cloud says.

I shrug. "I dunno."

"Okay. . ."

Silence.

More silence.

"Someone speak, goddamnit!"

"How's your nose?" Vincent asks.

"Numb." I reply.

". . ." Nod.

I take the ice pack off and set it on the bar, then looked at Vincent.

"Do you like my blonde hair?"

". . . ."

"Answer truthfully."

". . .It's different."

"That's what Tifa said!" Stomp, stomp, stomp. Yeah, that's right. I'm _stomping _up the stairs. Hopefully, no one will follow me. Hopefully, someone will.


	6. Call From A Friend

**A/N – **Warning! _Twilight_ spoiler in this chapter!! Other than that, enjoy :]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Twilight. _That's the name of my new book. I've heard the name of it a few times, and how teenage girls rave over someone named 'Edward' and someone else named 'Jacob'. So, I'm giving it a try. The blonde dye is out of my hair now, by the way. I always got the same thing; "It's different." I wanted to know if it looked _good _or _bad_! Is that so hard to do? Just tell me if it's one of those?! Apparently, it is.

Anyway, I'm gonna start reading _Twilight_ now. I'll start from the beginning later; right now, I'll just open up to a random page.

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," He murmured. _

"_What a stupid lamb," I sighed._

"_What a sick, masochistic lion."_

. . .What kind of book is this?! Sappy love story, that's what kind. And why do I feel something vibrating under my butt?. . .Oh. It's my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yuffie!" Childish, hyper voice. . .Rikku!

"Hey, there!" I say, just as cheerful as she is.

"Have you heard of _Twilight_?"

"Yes."

"Have you read it?"

"Does one page count?"

"No."

"Then, no, I haven't."

"You should!"

"Why?"

"Because I hear it's great."

"Why don't you read it?"

"I don't know."

"Read it. You can borrow my copy."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Sure. Anytime."

"I gotta go now. Bye!"

"Bye!"

And that's the end.

Gawd, I need to have longer conversations. Or get more friends. Or upgrade my vocabulary. . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N –** It's short because it's kind of a minor chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, though! R&R! Please?


	7. Rikku's Visit

Rikku's coming over today to pick up the _Twilight _book. I'm so happy to see her again! I haven't seen her in a while, really. Only talked to her through cell phones, and even then, the conversations were _short_. Like, extremely short! It'd be a Hi, How are you?, Whoops, gotta go. And it'd end.

"Yuffie! Your friend's here!"

Sweet! Zoom, zoom, zoom down the stairs and BAM! Right there in front of her. We squeal and hug each other and jump around, both speaking at the same time while laughing, and the others are just staring at us like, "Who ARE these girls?" Well, I'll answer that for ya; WE'RE BEST FRIENDS! Great, isn't it? For a moment, I don't even notice Vincent staring straight at Rikku. While we're jumping up and down, I glance at her clothes. Bra-like top with a tan miniskirt. _Of course_. Before Vincent can start having. . .fantasies, I grab her wrist and bring her upstairs, and we arrive in my room.

"Wow. So this is your room?" She asks.

"Yep." She starts to wonder around, her eyes wide with curiosity. Well, of course they would be; she's from Spira! A different world!

"Hey, Rikku?" I start.

"Yes?" She looks at me and tilts her head.

"Wanna spend the rest of the day together? I miss talking to you."

"Sure! And I miss talking to you, too!"

We hug again and I quietly sneak the book into her bag. We're back downstairs again and waving bye to everyone, saying we'll be back later. Before we leave, though, I grab Vincent's hand and drag him along. And to my surprise, he doesn't protest! But there could be another reason why that is. . .NO! Little green monster, GO AWAY!! Whoopsie! Rikku's asking something.

"Where do we go first?"

"Uh. . .SHOPPING!"

And she happily agrees to that, though Vincent just grunted. Heh heh. Every guy's worst nightmare; going shopping. Especially if it's with girls. Then it's really their worst nightmare. How do I know this? They're called _movies_. Quite entertaining, really. The first store we stop at is a clothes store. We try on lots of things and even ask Vincent his opinion, but he just remains silent, glaring at everything and anything. Soon, we're done, and even bought a few things, and continue shopping. Though we had to stop a bit early, because Vincent finally snapped and yelled at us to hurry up. I think Rikku's completely scared of him now. She won't go _anywhere_ near him. We made one more stop, but it wasn't at a store. It was to get some ice cream. Vincent got one, too. We all headed back to Tifa's bar and there, Rikku and I sorted out which clothes were hers, and which ones were mine. She left after that, but not before we hugged once again. I ran into Vincent a bit later, and he still looked kinda ticked off. So, I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Hm?" He looked down at me.

"I'm sorry I dragged you along."

He just nodded, but I didn't want this conversation to end just yet.

"Hey, wanna spend a whole day with me tomorrow? No shopping. I promise!" He seemed to think it over. A few minutes, he spoke,

"Fine."

I smiled and bounced up from the couch, catching a glimpse of the time. _Whoa_! 9:30?! Time passed quickly, I guess. Ah, well, time for bed!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got early this morning. I don't know why, though. Maybe it was because I was excited about spending a _whole day_ with Vincent? That's a possibility. Tifa was surprised to see me up early. Like, really surprised. She started feeling my forehead and stuff, checking if something was wrong with me, and nothing was. I told her about spending the day with Vincent, and she wished me good luck.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Vincent came down. I beamed at him, and he gave a slight smile back. Of course, Tifa didn't see because only I could see it. I turned back to her and tilted my head.

"Hey, Teeeefa? Can you make me some eggs?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could manage. Tifa smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Yuffie." She's a sucker for my innocent voice. Makes me sound like a kid, and she can't say no to kids. From the corner of my eye, I saw Vince shake his head, because he knew that, too. A few moments later, my eggs were in front of me and I was digging in. After I finished, I stood up and headed for the door, motioning for him to follow me. And he did. Boy, today's gonna be _fun_!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** – Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Was busy the week of the 4th, and got distracted by reading other FanFics the other days. I apologize!


	8. Carried Off To Wutai

Believe it or not, Vincent's _a lot _more open when eating ice cream.

We were just traveling the town, and I was going wherever he wanted to go, until I finally suggested that we get ice cream and he agreed. Being his gentleman-ly self, he paid for it.

"This is good ice cream," I commented. He nodded.

"What do you do in your private time?" I asked.

"Brood." He answered.

"What do you think of Lucrecia today?"

"Hate her. The bi—bad woman never loved me back."

"What do you think of me?"

"Hot. Sexy. Better than Lucrecia."

"By how much?"

"A lot."

* * *

Okay, so it didn't go like that.

I _wish_ it had, though. That'd have been _awesome_.

But still, he's a lot more open when eating ice cream. I asked him what his favorite color was, and his answer was orange. I know! Shocker, right? You'd think that with all the black and red he wears, red or black would be his favorite color. But it's not!

Then I asked him what rank he was in the Turks, and he said that he was a professional. I guess it wouldn't be that hard to guess, considering it showed in his great aim in shooting a gun.

We finished, and he thanked me then said that we should head back because it was getting dark. And so here we are, back at the bar. Hey! That rhymed! Tehe.

Boy, am I tired. So tired, that I could fall over.

I think I'll do just that.

Oohh, I landed on something _soft. _Night night.

-

Turns out that I had landed on Vincent's leg. His leg! Why is it sooo soft? Must've been the fabric. He moved me to my bed sometime during the night and now I'm just lyin' here, staring up at the ceiling. Ugh. What time is it?

Ohhh. Looking over at the window told me all I needed to know; it's morning.

Hn. Well, I guess I'll get up since I can't go back to sleep.

Get dressed, pack some ninja stars, put on my headband--I'm good to go!

Hah. I _love_ being a ninja/thief--you get to dress in the coolest/sexiest outfits! It's sooo fun!!

Once I get downstairs, I get attacked by the two Demon Children. Oh, gawd. They want me to play with them, don't they?

"Yuffieeee, play with us? Pleeeease?" Demon Child 1 (Marlene) asks. Erm. . . I ned a lie. Quick.

"I'm sorry, Marlene, but I have to go visit my father today." Hah! That's a good lie for having to make one up on the spot, if I do say so myself.

They whine, making me feel guilty, but not guilty enough to stay.

I wave goodbye and dart out the door, letting out a sigh of relief. Oh, look who's here; the red gunman.

"Why'd you lie to them, Yuffie?" He asks, walking beside me. I speed up a bit, to where it looks like he's following me.

"'Cause I wanted to," I say with a smile. He doesn't seem amused at all. Party pooper. I should steal something from him.

"Lying isn't--" He starts, but I interupt him.

"Good? Yeah, well, I'm a thief. It's practically a rule to lie." I shrug and keep walking. I see him stop, frowning a bit. Good. I don't want him following me anyway. But, then again, I kinda do. . .

"You're going the wrong way to Wutai." He states, now right next to me. How the hell did he get there?!

"And?" I say.

"You're going to Wutai." He almost glares down at me. I laugh and shake my head.

"No, I'm not."

Before I can process what's happening, he has me over his shoulder. I blink, punding on his back.

"This is kidnapping! This is _rape_!" I shout at him. "HELP! THIS OLD MAN IS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME AND RAPE ME!!" I yell. Vincent growls a bit.

"You're over 18, Yuffie. It doesn't count."

I blink a few times and stop pounding. "Damnit." I then sigh, letting myself hang over his shoulder.

Well. I'm being carried by a red-cloaked gunman, on my way to see my dad.

Wonderful.


End file.
